


Who Said Toilets Aren't Sexy?

by PetiteLepus



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, F/F, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Swapfell Sans, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteLepus/pseuds/PetiteLepus
Summary: Papyrus loves her older sister so much. As they move to the new home, their moving truck gets lost, forcing sisters to shop for new lingerie for the night. But Sans is being so cute and sexy, no matter what she does...! Papyrus just wants to pleasure her sister and lover and she couldn't wait until they got back home from the mall.





	

Whole neighborhood’s eyes were on two of them. Papyrus could feel them, dozens pairs of eyes on her and her elder sister. She could hear people almost talking about them as Sans carried moving boxes to their new home while she was keeping a little smoke break.

“Look at them…!”

“They’re the new people who just moved in…!”

“I wonder if they’re a couple…”

Papyrus took a long drag from her smoke and hid her blushing face inside her hood’s furry collar. All the attention was making her shy and mildly worried. She knew somewhat how important it was to create a good first impression, especially on local housewives. Those cougars ruled the town, frig police, screw judge and fuck the mayor, they had nothing against their wives.

Maybe Sans should bake something for their neighbors. You know, for a good impression. Papyrus wasn’t really one for kitchen duties… She was a working woman, if not a little meek, while her sister took care of the houseworks, bills and family’s connections.

Papyrus sighed, raking her fingers through her split hair and taking last drags out of her burnt cigarette. She heard a door open, but when she glanced who it was she saw a young woman, younger than her or Sans walk out of neighbor’s house. Teenage daughter perhaps? Another one followed soon after first one as they both went to two older ladies at the sidewalk.

“Mom, is she our new neighbor?”

“Yes sweetheart…”

“She’s cute…!”

“Young lady!”

Papyrus chocked on her smoke. A- a teenager and a pretty one called her cute? That was first… She dropped the cigarette stump on the ground and grounded into dust with her sneaker.

“And so cool…! She has tattoos and piercings on her eyebrow! Mom, can we go and say hi?”

“No!”

“You’re a meanie…!”

“Let’s so sis! Let’s bake her welcome cake!”

“I’ll make cookies for her! Maybe she will give us her number…!”

“Girls!”

The girl’s mother’s yell went to deaf ears as the teenagers run giggling inside the house. Papyrus felt so embarrassed, yet she couldn’t stop the smile rising to her lips. It felt pretty good being wanted like that…

“Papyrus!” Came Sans’ booming voice. Papyrus flinched and quickly turned around, just to see her sister come out from their new house.

“Y- yes, my lady…?” she said, only to be bonked right in the head. “Quiet idiot! You call me that only when were alone…!” The elder sister hissed.

“S- sorry Sans…”

“Whatever. Bad news. Remember that truck that said it would come tomorrow?”

“Y- yes.”

“Our clothes are in there. We need to lock this place up and go buy some clothes for today.”

“C- can’t we just wear what we already have on…? It’s just one day-” Papyrus received another bonk.

“Idiot! You might not care if you’re filthy, but I have some standards! Get in the car, I’ll lock the front door.”

Papyrus nodded and bowed her head, turning and heading towards their shared car. At this point the whispering housewives had already returned back to their own houses, who knows why. Maybe they wanted to gossip more over an cup of tea or stop their daughters from trying to make acquaintance with her and Sans.

The tall woman got into drivers seat, buckled up and got the engine started. Then she just waited her sister to join her.

Soon enough, Sans opened the passenger’s side door, got in and slammed door shut behind her. When the car wouldn’t move, the older sister turned her glare at Papyrus. “What’s the fucking hold up!?”

“S- seatbelt… my lady.” The younger sister stuttered nervously. Sans groaned, but did as her sister wanted and buckled up. After that, they were off on the road.

The sisters moved into a neighborhood where everyone had nice little yards, white fences and garden gnomes around their lawns. Sans wasn’t so happy to move in there, she wanted better place near the actual town, but the price wasn’t bad, seeing the earlier owner died there because of heart attack and they hadn’t found him until neighbors noticed the increased amount of flies. Result? A cheap, nice and just renovated house with two floors, plus basement and two bathrooms.

After a ten five, ten minutes car drive Papyrus was already parking to mall’s underground parking lot. The sisters took down their car’s place and went to elevators. It was a quiet ride upstairs and as soon as the giant metal coffin gave the signal and opened it’s doors, the two of them were out, Sans leading the way and Papyrus following her. Neither of them knew where all the good stores were, but both of them kept glancing around, trying to locate something decent looking.

As they were looking around, Papyrus noticed that people were already giving them curious glances. Young guys and girls, everyone were looking at them. She felt suddenly very self-conscious… Until she heard what they were talking about.

“Wow, look at them…!”

“They look so cool…!”

“Sexy.”

“I would tap her…”

Omg, had this town no shame? Heh, yeah, shame. Like Papyrus was one to talk.

“Over there.” Sans said and yanked her over. “Let’s get the most painful part over first.”

Papyrus lifted her head to see where her sister was dragging her and blush took over her face. Victorian Secret. Sans was now just torturing her and she hated to admit it, but part of her loved it.

The elder sister went to isle to isle, looking for something that would catch her eye. Papyrus just decided to trail after her sister, occasionally extending her finger and bruising some underwear that felt good against her skin. Finally Sans stopped and started to rummage through different cup sizes and panty sizes. The taller sister looked over her sister’s shoulder to see clearer what she had chosen and her breath hitched.

Black and lacy and just plain sexy. Those three words were all needed to describe hot panties and matching bras Sans had chosen. Nothing new from her normal attire, but still as sexy as the day she first wore such clothes.

Talking about clothes, the younger sister couldn’t help but to glance a little bit at her elder sister.

Sans was such a pretty woman… She wasn’t as tall as Papyrus was or as thin, but it just made her more desirable in her eyes. That scar over her left eye that she got when they were younger, her full breasts, that cleavage that always peeked from under her shirts, delicious big tights to wrap around her face…

“Okay, I got what I need. Are you done?” Sans said suddenly, turning towards Papyrus, expecting an answer from her. The said young woman flinched and quickly nodded in panic.

“Uh, yes Sans!” Papyrus stuttered and quickly grabbed first thing her hand touched. Lacy red panties. Not something she would always wear, she preferred something easy, like boyish briefs since they were comfy, but she could live wearing lace one day.

They both payed for their underwear and left the store to find something more to wear… but Papyrus’ eyes stayed on her sister’s delicious ass. The way it swayed when she walked like she owned the whole world… She surely owned her life and love. Ugh, she couldn’t take it!

“Sans…” Papyrus nudged her sister’s ragged scarf a little.

“What?” Sans grunted, not even looking at her younger sister.

“I need to use the toilet…”

“You can hold it until we’re home.”

“No.” Papyrus grabbed her sister’s hand, stopping her and making her look at her in the eyes.

“I need to use the toilet now…!” The tone of Papyrus’ voice didn’t leave any space for arguing. Well, Sans could always denied her and make her just wait until they got home… but she must have seen the urgent look in her eyes.

“…Fine. But make it quick.” Sans sighed and turned to look at the stores again.

“I need coins for the toilet…” Papyrus whimpered and Sans groaned, digging through her pockets to lay some coins on her sister’s hand.

“There, now go!”

“I don’t know where the toilets are…”

“You can find it yourself!”

“Sans…!” the younger sister whimpered, crouching over herself like she was about to wet herself. This alarmed her older sister. She would kill her if she was to wet herself in middle of the crowded mall where everyone could see, Papyrus was sure of it.

“Fine! Come here!” Sans barked, grabbing Papyrus’ hand and dragging her towards the mall map. Papyrus fidgeted as Sans quickly looked the map over, quickly locating the toilets and dragged her younger sister there. Luck was on their side, there were two vacant toilets out of all ten.

Papyrus inserted coins quickly, her hand shaking so badly that she could barely get the coins go in. Soon enough, there was a small ‘click’ and bathroom door opened. Sans sighed and turned her back to her sister. 

“Hurry up now so we can get-” Papyrus quickly grabbed her sister and threw her into the toilet. Sans went stumbling inside and fell ass first on the toilet seat.

“Papyrus, what the fuck!?”

The younger sister didn’t reply. She quickly got into toilet and locket door behind her. It wasn’t biggest toilet there was. There was just enough room for Sans to sit and Papyrus to stand. And she used the small space for her advantage, smashing her lips against her elder sister’s own.

Sans’ yelling was muffled by her sister’s lips. Papyrus did everything she could, cupped her sister’s face between her hands, sucked, licked and nibbled her soft plum lips, begging for entrance. Finally, Sans rolled her eyes and opened her mouth and Papyrus stuck her tongue immediately inside her sister’s hot mouth, to tangle with her tongue.

It was so good. Papyrus couldn’t imagine herself kissing anyone else but her sister. Her lovely, yet harsh elder sister.

Lewd sucking noises filled the toilet as sister shared kisses and Papyrus’ hands started to wonder from Sans’ face to her neck and lower, until one settled to squeeze her breast and other did the same for her ass cheek. This made Sans groan and it only fired up her little sister more.

Finally Papyrus pulled apart to let Sans get some air in her lungs. Papyrus on the other and dropped herself on her knees on the toilet’s floor and her hands immediately dashed for her sister’s belt buckle. To her great disappointment Sans smacked her hands away.

“Hands off!”

“I need you…! I need you now Sans…!” Papyrus panted, face flushed in need.

“Tch! You couldn’t wait until we were at home?” Sans scoffed, crossing her leg over another, torturing her sister. Papyrus whimpered, wrapping her arms around Sans’ crossed legs and mushed her face against her sister’s tights.

“No…” came her tight muffled whimper. “You’re too sexy…! Please Sans, please…! Let me please you…!”

The elder sister watched her for a while, thinking. After that she just groaned and opened her legs, forcing Papyrus to lift her face off.

“Fine. Please me then.”

Papyrus was off like a rocket. She snapped Sans’ belt open and practically tore her pants off, effectively yanking one leg with booth on out of her pants. As soon as Sans’ chubby tights were before Papyrus, she latched onto her tights like a leech. She sucked, she licked, she nibbled and kissed the soft flesh, while massaging the outside of her sister’s tights with her hands. Anything to make her relax.

When she felt the muscles on her tights relax, she dared to start moving upwards. Slowly, to make Sans feel relaxed and good. Papyrus might have needed this, but she wanted Sans to want- No, grave for this. Then her eyes fell on between her sister’s legs. Dark blue panties, with black rimming and a small wet spot in the middle. That might have been the biggest turn on for Papyrus and a reason to throw all the cautiousness in the air.

She moved up so her face was right in front of her sister’s clothed pussy. She stuck her tongue out and slowly licked the damp spot from down to up. Sans hummed at the feeling, exciting and encouraging Papyrus to go on. So she did. She licked the damp spot, poked it a little so the panties gave in and let her push her tongue little bit against her sister’s pussy’s lips. When she got deep enough she left, licking a stripe up and wrapping her lips around her clothed clit and sucking carefully. This made Sans’ breat actually hitch.

Papyrus kept going at this, switching between licking and sucking, until she could taste her sister’s juices through her panties. That’s when she slipped her fingers under Sans’ panties and pulled them down to her knees.

“God, Sans…!” Papyrus panted against here sister’s womanhood. “You’re so sexy…”

Sans grunted, pulling her legs up and placing them over her little sister’s shoulders, so her pants and panties were left behind her head.

“Less talking, more sucking.”

“Y- yes, my lady…!” She went straight to her price. Papyrus licked her sister’s pussy’s lips, up an down with long licks, went a little past them, but not inside, licked and nibbled gently with her lips. Sans stayed quiet, as usual, but when Papyrus glanced at her sister she saw light blush on her cheeks, telling her that she was enjoying the treatment.

Papyrus sneaked her other hand under her sister’s tight and moved to the center to touch her clit. This actually made Sans jump a little and yell out. “Fuck!”

The younger sister smiled against her sister’s pussy, kissing, licking and devouring her juices, her hand now circling and pressing against her clit also. Not was Sans just blushing, now she was starting to pant slowly also. Suddenly Sans looked straight at her with her blue eyes and Papyrus was caught staring at her as she pleased her.

“Look at you. Blowing your sister in a public toilet where anyone could hear us. You sick freak.” Sans’ words cut into her like a hot knife did into butter. Papyrus moaned and dived in, giving her sister longer licks and her hands left their places to go and squeeze Sans’ full breasts. The elder sister moaned a little at the feeling of Papyrus worshipping the space around her pussy while squeezing and toying blindly with her breasts.

The truth was that Papyrus didn’t know which one’s pleasure she was seeking now. Sans’ or her own? It just felt so good to be able touch, smell and taste Sans…. Her sister was truly the best- No, the greatest!  
Ugh, Papyrus was so turned on… She could feel her own pussy leaking through her panties. The younger sister rubbed her tights together, trying to get a little bit friction inside her pants. At the same time, she moved her hands downwards from Sans’ breasts, squeezing and rubbing her tummy, hips and tights again.

“You’re disgusting, you know that? You can’t keep your mouth out of your own sister’s pussy even for a day. You got to lick my toy clean last night and even that wasn’t good enough for you. You mutt.” The elder sister scoffed, like the woman between her legs wasn’t her sister, but a lousy horny teenage guy, trying to get rid of his virginity. But Papyrus was much better than any guy. As a lady she knew what women liked and as a sister she knew what Sans liked.

“Yes, yes…! I can’t… You taste too good Sans… I can’t get enough of you…!” The younger sister panted in lust. Maybe she could pleasure herself a little bit too… Papyrus moved her hand over Sans’ clit and started to swirl and press her fingers against it, as her other hand slowly traveled down, past Sans’ tights into Papyrus’ jean’s edge. She struggled a little, but with a little focus she got her belt buckle open and zipper down. She managed to squeeze her hand inside her panties, but just as she got to touch her soaking pussy she was caught.

“Hands out of your pants!” Sans barked and kicked Papyrus’ back with her heel. The younger sister flinched at the harsh tone and reluctantly pulled her hand out of her loose jeans.

“You disgusting slut. Can’t go even for an half a day without touching yourself.”

“Sans, my lady, please…! I didn’t get to come yesterday…” Papyrus whimpered pathetically.

“Tch, that’s hardly my fault. You said you wanted to please me? Then please me and not yourself!” The elder sister snapped, wrapping her legs behind her sister’s head and closing them, forcing Papyrus’ head against her pussy and squeezing her little sister’s head with her tights. Papyrus moaned, feeling her sister’s dominance over her.

She went to fondle Sans’ tight again with her other hand, while she squeezes her other hand between her face and her sister’s pussy, soaks her middle and pointer finger in Sans’ juices and goes for the kill, slipping her two fingers inside Sans in one go. The elder sister’s breath hitched and turned into a low moan as Papyrus probed around her inside her hot pussy, looking for her G-spot. It didn’t take long, since she had memorised all of Sans’ erogenous zones.

Papyrus started to massage her sister’s pleasure spot as she wrapped her lips around Sans’ clit and started to suck it. All these actions together, tight squeezing, finger massaging and clit sucking drowned Sans in pleasure and feelings, and she couldn’t contain her voice anymore. The sound of Papyrus’ slick slurping and Sans’ moans filled the small toilet. At that rate someone would hear them outside the toilet.

Sans tried to bite her lip to keep quiet, but this made Papyrus only to try harder and harder, making it impossible to older sister to stay quiet. Papyrus didn’t stop, she ignored her own pleasure in her lust to make her sister cum and that’s exactly what she was about to do.

“Ah!…! Fuck…! Y- you’re sucking too hard…! I can’t take it…!” Sans groaned like she was almost in pain, but the younger sister knew it was her usual reaction to pleasure.

“Please, Sans, please… Come on me… Come on my mouth…!” Papyrus begged and went back, sucking harder.

“Y- you…! Fucking sick mutt! Ah ah!” Suddenly Sans’ voice hitched, her hips spammed and her whole body was shook by tremors of pleasure as she came on her little sister’s mouth. Papyrus kept pleasuring her until she went almost limp on the toilet seat, the only sign that she didn’t pass out being her occasional twitching, caused by overstimulation.

As soon as she was done coming, Papyrus pulled her fingers out and licked her sister’s cum off and cleaned her pussy, like a good and thoughtful sister she was. Maybe Sans would even get her off also. That’s what she hoped, but it was shattered and both sisters were jolted back to reality by a rapid knocking on the door.

“Excuse me? Is everything alright in there?” came a man’s voice.

“Shit!” Sans hissed under her breath and quickly pushed Papyrus off between her legs. The younger sister felt her heart racing as she watched Sans fixing her pants. That reminded her about her own open pants and she quickly followed her sister’s example. The knocking came again and Sans groaned. “Just a second! Or do you want us to come out with pants on the ground!?”

When they both were looking somewhat acceptable, Sans snapped lock open and opened the door. Papyrus’ heart skipped a beat when she saw security guard standing there, giving both of them a hard look. Both sisters stepped out of the toilet and stood side by side in front of the officer.

“Ladies.” The man tipped his hat to them.

“Officer.” Sans said.

“S- sir…” Papyrus stuttered nervously, afraid that the man could smell her “suspicious” breath.

“What where you doing in there?”

“Nothing.”

“Really? According to the security cameras you were there about 40 minutes.”

Sans shrugged. “She has her period and we we’re switching her tampon.”

“Really? It took 40 minutes and two of you to switch lady’s tampon?” The man asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What can I say sir? The string broke so we got to do some digging.”

Papyrus almost chocked on air and so did almost the security guard. Sans rolled her eyes and gave an unimpressed, yet devious look to man.

“Do you want to see the tampon? It’s in there if you necessarily need it.”

“N- no need…!” The man stuttered and blushed, fixing his hat over his eyes.

“Just… Don’t do it again in here and if you do then make sure to be quick about it.”

“Oh, no worries officer.” Sans grinned and without guard noticing placed her hand on Papyrus’ ass and giving a squeeze, much to younger sister’s embarrassment.

“We will make sure of it.”

The guard now satisfied, nodded and left the scene. Sans groaned and went to pick up her and Papyrus’ underwear bags from the toilet they had been using, only to push them for her sister to carry. Not that Papyrus minded. She was just so spooked by the officer… and she still hadn’t managed to get to come.

“Come on you lazybones. We got some shopping still to do.” Sans ordered. The younger sister nodded meekly and went to follow her sister through the mall. She kept her head down and eyes on her sister’s shoes, not really paying any attention to where they were going or what they were doing. Sans noticed this, but she also noticed something else. Something that made her stop on her tracks so suddenly that Papyrus almost walked on her heel.

“Oi. Papyrus.”

“Y- yes Sans…?”

“When we’re done shopping clothes we’re stopping to buy something new from there for tonight.” Sans said and pointed to the side with her thump. Confused, Papyrus turned to look at what her sister was pointing at and her eyes fell on an Adult Toy store. She felt her heart speed up, blush grow and smile trying to edge it’s way to her face. Was it a tear in the corner of her eye?

“Since our toy box is also in the lost moving truck…” Sans shrugged. “We can get something for you to keep me occupied tonight. You might even get to come tonight.”

Oh no. There was no “might”. Papyrus was going to come and she was going to make Sans come again and again too. Just to let the whole neighborhood and their new fangirls to know what exactly they were doing behind the closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, my first Yuri fiction. I should give Credits for the amazing Eli-sin-g who designed fabulous looking Fem!SwapFell Skeleton bro's as humans. Eli is amazing artist so treat them well if you visit on their Tumblr.


End file.
